Nada más que una pesadilla
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Shikamaru enfreta uno de sus miedos, pero es real, ¿cómo dejó que esto pasara?¿Será real?, ¿o solo un reflejo de lo que más teme?


**_Hola!! este es mi primer fic y estoy orgullosa de él, aunque tal vez sea la única. Siempre pensé que mi primer fic sería una crítica social, y así lo hice, es una crítica al aborto, aunque no se preocupen, tiene un final feliz!!_**

**_Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, más bien yo soy parte del mundo de naruto, por ser una fiel fan de esta gran serie!!!_**

Todo era su culpa. La culpa, el miedo, la inmadurez, la cobardía lo habían dejado ciego y no se había dado cuenta de que realmente tenía todo lo que quería; lo que siempre había soñado y él acababa de destruir todos sus sueños. El aborto surgió como una insensata idea para "arreglar" lo sucedido, de encubrir a todos lo que al principio fue una mala pasada ocasionada por el alcohol; que no era más que simple amor entre ellos, amor surgido desde su primer encuentro, amor que había florecido.

Todo o que podía hacer Shikamaru ahora era llorar. Lloraba amargamente, nunca supo porque era tan débil y lloraba con tanta facilidad, pero en este momento era imposible contenerse. Llorar era lo único que le quedaba, llorar junto a su mujer (así la llamaba, ya que nunca fueron novios, ni estaban casados) muerta y del niño que pudo haberlo llamado papá.

Temari yacía recostada, pálida y con los ojos vacíos y sin brillo ni expresión, en la cama donde una hora antes le indicaron sería donde acabaría prematuramente la vida del niño que llevaba en su vientre. Ninguno de los dos sabía que todo acabaría en desgracia, ninguno de los dos sabía que Sabaku no Temari se arrepentiría en el último momento y eso llevaría al médico a cometer ese error fatal que acabaría con la vida de la kunoichi de la Arena, ninguno de los dos sabía que encubrir su "error" costaría dos vidas; ninguno de los dos sabía que disfrazar una mentira acabaría trayendo la cruda verdad y aún peor, castigo y soledad.

Ahora ya no quedaba más que enfrentar la realidad. Allí había dos personas muertas que había que reportar. Tendría que dar explicaciones a Tsunade-sama de lo sucedido y de su actitud infantil, y aguantar los reclamos e insultos (ya que no sería más que otra cosa) de la hokage. Peor sería la cara de sus padres atónitos al saber de la muerte de la que pudo haber sido la esposa ideal para Shikamaru (como constantemente repetía Yoshino Nara) y de su nieto nonato. Su madre simplemente lo echaría de la casa y su padre se avergonzaría de la poca hombría de su hijo. Después habría que avisarle al Kazekage de la muerte de su hermana y de su desconocido sobrino. Se imaginaba la expresión de los hermanos de la Arena al saber de la muerte de su hermana en semejantes condiciones. Dudaba mucho seguir con vida después de dar a conocer todos los hechos. Aunque razonándolo un poco, el joven Kazekage era por mucho una persona astuta, y sabría que la muerte sería como un regalo, y el mejor castigo sería la soledad, la pena, la vergüenza.

Morir, solucionaba su dolor.-Definitivamente es la única salida- pensó. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir sin las personas que habían muerto por su culpa, sus personas más amadas? Era inconcebible, era como vivir sin un corazón o sin viento para respirar.

Ciegamente, tomo un kunai, lo miró unos segundos, afilado y sutil, perfecto para el fin. Jugó con él un momento, y acto rápido y seguido lo puso en su garganta y…

---:xxXXxx:---

-Shikamaru!! Shikamaru!! Nara!!! Despierta!!

-Waahh!! – grito Shikamaru

Se levantó de golpe. Estaba sudando frío, estaba empapado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor; estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, ¿porque?

-¿Shika? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Shikamaru volteó su cara y ahí estaba ella. Temari estaba sentada a su lado con cara de preocupación; lucía una bata de dormir de tirantes blancos y holgados, sin duda era ella la que lo había de vuelto a la realidad, ella estaba viva y allí, con él, para él. Ella estaba agarrándole una mano a él, la otra mano de la joven kunoichi estaba colocada sobre su prominente vientre de por lo menos unos 7 meses de embarazo. Ellos estaban juntos, los 2, o mejor dicho los 3, él no había tomado una mala decisión, decidió afrontar los hechos y cumplir sus sueños, con ella su mujer, o por lo visto, su esposa.

Él la besó, ella estaba bien, todo estaba bien, nada era real…

-Shikamaru, por Kami, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Temari, que estaba empezando a preocuparse por él.

-Nada, solo, me asusté, tuve un mal sueño-dijo entrecortadamente.

No podía creer lo estúpido que era, todo había sido un sueño. Él estaba bien, ella estaba bien y su bebé estaba bien, su preciada familia estaba a su lado y él estaba llorando como un niño por un mal sueño.

Temari notó que Shikamaru temblaba, su preocupación dio paso a un sentimiento de cariño, lo tomó en sus brazos y recostó la cabeza del shinobi en su estómago para que sintiera las patadas del bebé.

-Dime que te pasó.

-soñé que estabas muerta- dijo sin miramientos.

-¿Qué? Ja, todavía eres un niño miedoso- dijo ella en tono divertido- todavía te asustas por tus sueños. Eres bien tonto, ¿sabes?, Sabaku no Temari no va a morir hasta que le entre en gana, además nadie va a separarme de tí, estamos unidos para siempre.-y dio esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, pero fue horrible imaginarme la vida sin ti, sin ustedes- Y acarició el vientre de la kunoichi.

-Shhh, calla, eso les decía yo a Gaara y Kankuro de pequeños. Tranquilo, que todo no ha sido más que una pesadilla.


End file.
